


Glacial Melting

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: Miranda has been evil all week... Andy takes drastic measures. Can anyone else say PWP??





	Glacial Melting

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP and so of course I have dedications. Because that's normal right? ;) Firstly, dedicated to AFey for reasons only she will ever know.
> 
> Secondly, to One of Three and all that that en...tails! ;)
> 
> Seriously though, first time with a smut for posting so I hope you enjoy. This was not beta'd so all screw-ups and anatomical impossibilities belong to me. Thanks go out to my Andy for always making everything I do easier.
> 
> Lastly, I do not own them because if I did I would not have to get my thrills in writing smut about them...
> 
> No antique furniture was harmed during the creation of this smut. That's all!
> 
> Storm :)

**Glacial Melting**

I walked into the study and saw her eyes widen before they narrowed, clearly showing her unhappiness at the interruption.  It wasn’t surprising, really.  Miranda had specifically told me to stay away from her while she was in the study tonight. 

Irv was traveling for vacation but was insisting on conference calls practically every evening while he was away.  The results were quite simply that Miranda was in a foul mood.  She’d been in  a foul mood since Monday.  Now it was Friday.  The twins were at a sleepover. Both girls were happy that I’d managed to talk their mom into letting them go.   

Neither had wanted to face the Dragon Lady, even if she was their mom.  A good thing, too.  If my plan was going to work, I needed to know that no one would come blasting through the door. 

Ignoring Miranda’s frosty stare, I set down the glass of ice water on the coaster on her desk.  I would never make that mistake again.  Sheesh, leave one water ring on a Louis the 14th table and sleep on the day bed for a week.  Who knew? 

Carefully, I walked around the desk to face Miranda, as she continued to rattle off figures to Irv.  Miranda looked up at me, as I grinned mischievously.  Slowly, I lowered myself to my knees in front of her.

I was pleased to see she had taken my suggestion and worn a skirt suit today. Keeping eye contact with Miranda, I watched her nostrils flare when I let my fingertips graze down the outside of her legs, down her knees and towards her calves.  Her lips were drawn in a thin line, but she couldn't hide the darkening of her eyes or how she swallowed convulsively when my fingers reversed course, tracing up the _inside_ of her legs now.

Carefully and oh-so-slowly, I drew her stockings down her legs allowing my fingers to linger in the sensitive spots on her knees.  Casually, I tossed the stockings over my shoulder to land wherever they  may.

"Of course, Irv, I have those figures for the shoot.  It was..." I almost laughed as Miranda broke off, swallowing a gasp when I touched her knees again. Just as I allowed my blunt nails to scrape just above her knees, she arched into my nails slightly.  Slowly my fingers encircled her knees, "It was 350 after the location changes."

Smirking more than was good for me, I slowly drew my hands apart, urging her to let her legs open.  She was stiff and resistant, but with only a little bit of urging I was able to open her more widely to me.

Reaching for the glass behind me, I broke off eye contact, listening as I heard Miranda clear her throat.  Slowly, I drew the glass of water to me, knowing that she was watching my every move.  Dipping my fingers into the cold liquid, I allowed them to linger for a moment.

Turning my head, very deliberately, I captured her eyes again.  Never looking away, I trailed my fingers, almost numb with cold liquid up along her heated thighs.  She shivered and glared at me as she continued to feed statistics to the troll.

Grinning now, I leaned down to trace my tongue over her heated skin, gathering up the cooler water trail.  As I reached her mid-thigh, I could scent her desire over the heated, familiar smell of her skin. I could feel her hand as she reached down to tangle in my hair. 

I felt the tug as she tried to pull me higher.  Nipping quickly at the tender skin of her inner thigh, I heard her sharp intake of breath as she released my hair.  It had been a long week of sharp barbs and bitter words.  She wasn't going to get off that easy.

Literally.

Drawing back again, I looked up into blue eyes that were almost black.  Her pupils practically blown.  She was biting her lip.  I reached forward and adjusted the tilt of her chair, gravity pushing her backwards for me.

Slowly, one could almost say _glacially_ , I rose to stand over her.  I watched as her lip trembled and her breaths came in shorter gasps.  Dimly, I was aware that Irv was still talking and Miranda was trying to answer him.

"Of course she's worth it, Irv.  It's A'Lin for God's sake," She snapped, her eyes never leaving me as I ducked closer to her and traced the very tip of my tongue along her ear before sucking gently at the lobe.  I felt her arch, trying to give me more access.  More leverage. More of whatever she thought I wanted.

Carefully, I drew my tongue down her neck, pausing to bite at her pulse point.  It was a favorite spot of mine because inevitably it made her weak.  I felt it when most of the tension left her body and she was left just hanging on to the arms of her chair.

Continuing my path, I licked and sucked a trail across her clavicle.  Her white tuxedo shirt was an obstacle I hadn't counted on.

Leave it to Miranda to be difficult just for the sake of it.  I had asked her to wear the wraparound blouse, but of course she just had to do it her way.  Well, that was ok because I would do this my way.

I reached the first button and before she could realize what I was about, I bit the button off.  I was able to get the last two just as she was struggling up in surprise. Using my hands now, I held her in place and raised my eyebrows.

The question was clear.  Did she want me to stop? 

All she had to do was nod and I would stop.  She knew this.  We had talked about this.  When her eyes slid to the side and her body relaxed again I grinned in triumph. 

Allowing my hands to roam under the open shirt, I traced her back, her stomach and still she spoke with Irv.

"Mark my words, you'll see....ahh...ahem...a 20% percent revenue increase of this issue alone,"

 If her voice rose on the last word, it was understandable.  My mouth was chafing a tight nipple through the rough silk of her lingerie.  I moved my hands again down her legs.  I let my fingers get close her heat, but never as close as she wanted.  Meanwhile, my mouth alternated between two perfect nipples. 

This time I didn't complain when she wound her hands in my hair.  This had started as me seducing Miranda, but who had I been kidding?  Could I really touch this woman, love this woman and be unaffected?

Of course not!

Shifting now, I went back to my knees.  I slipped both hands under her skirt and grasped the silk thong.  Pulling it off of her would be a mood-breaker.  There was simply no help for it.  Mentally apologizing and silently promising to buy her another pair, I ripped the silk from her. 

The sound must have traveled because the next thing I heard was Miranda, "Of course not, Irv.  It must be distortion on the line. I'm fine.  Quite well in fact.  Now, is this inane conversation going to be much longer?"

Smirking because I was pretty sure he would never recognize the note of pleading in her voice, I bent to Miranda's center.  The first lick was light, almost tentative, but I felt Miranda stiffen before she relaxed into the embrace of the chair.

Leaning further in, I pushed her thighs wider apart.  Her scent, her taste, all of it was intoxicating and I could never get enough of her.  Pulling her forward, I felt her shift and her hands pushed my head closer to her.

It felt like forever. I teased her with little licks and whisper-touches.  I drove her with hard, stiff whips of my tongue.  I worshipped her with long, deep strokes.  I wanted all of her.

From somewhere outside of myself, I felt her encouraging me to move against her.  She was pushing up to meet the strokes of my tongue, grinding into me. 

I wanted to do this forever.  I was going to do this for the rest of my natural life.  There was never going to be a need to stop.  Miranda Priestly, riding my tongue, pushing me to take her was all I would ever need to live a happy fulfilled life.

Finally, as her rocking became more frantic, I realized she needed more.  I shifted my tongue to focus on the nerve bundle and I effortlessly slipped my fingers deep inside.  I began a punishing pace of hard, deep thrusts but kept my tongue feather-light and random.

It only took a few moments before she was bucking wildly and her body convulsed in waves around my fingers.

"Andréa!" She screamed.  Loudly.

Immediately, I froze.  Shit! I hadn't actually meant for anyone to overhear her! 

I won't say Miranda never screamed, but it was rare! Oh shit, shit, shit!  Irv...

I heard Miranda chuckle as her fingers on my chin lifted my face, still wet with her essence to meet her eyes, "He hung up about ten minutes ago, Darling, but you seemed...rather involved."

Deflating, I glared up at Miranda, "Jesus, Miranda! I almost had a heart attack!"

I watched as Miranda's face lit up and she laughed more freely than she had all week.  Shaking my head, I realized her bad mood was broken.  Mission accomplished!

"Yes, well. Do remind me to be in a bad mood more often if this is your prescribed cure."  Miranda's blue eyes shone, "Perhaps we should adjourn to our room?  I believe payback is in order."  She rose gracefully from her chair and strode across her office.

"Oh, and Andréa?"  She waited until I met her eyes before she said, "Do bring the ice water, will you?"

____

 

 


End file.
